Lavertus
Lavertus, also known as ShadoWind, is a Legends of Chima minifigure. He was the last exiled lion, but he later returned to Chima as the Speedor racer ShadoWind."2014 sets now in the database" at Brickset.com Background Lavertus is an exiled lion from the Lion Tribe. It was Mentioned in Episode 17- "Laval in Exile" that he was exiled to the Outlands when Laval was only a cub. He is the brother of Lagravis (making him the uncle of Laval), and the only known dark brown lion. He was exiled because he stole Chi, under the influence of a persuader plant used by Crominus. Following his exile, he went to the outlands and presumably built his Outland Base. Later, he returned to Chima under the disguise of ShadoWind (where his helmet had a warthog-like shape) and would participate in races for the Golden Chi. He did this when he discovered his new neighbors (the bats, scorpions and spiders) so he could gain golden CHI and build a stronghold in the outlands. As ShadoWind, he didn't speak except for two words: "For Chima!". When the tribal warriors went to the Outlands, he provided the warriors with sanctuary and assistance in saving the Legend Beasts, but he has some strange secrets of his own. He also made the special Outland Armor for the eight heroes. He also is revealed to have a chamber of Golden CHI, probably from previous races, or perhaps even stolen. In A Tangled Web, he rescued the crocs from the spiders, and saved the CHI from the spiders. He was commented on being a good snack maker by Gorzan. In This May Sting a Bit, he sacrificed himself to rescue the legend beasts. He was thought to be dead until episode 38 where he was revealed to be alive, and still have an orb of Golden CHI with him... In A Spark of Hope he explains that he used his Golden Chi is make shelter and saw the Scorpions toss the Chi that reanimated the Ice Tribes, he traveled down to retrieve. He used his golden Chi to shield himself from the ice tribes and wandered the caves. Arranging orbs of golden Chi into a smiley face, he gets the heroes and the Phoenix out. On Cavora, he was amazed to know of a city atop the Mountain. While looking at the outlands he sees a bright light, explaining that the spiders, bats and scorpions never had anything that bright. Notes * He gave the nickname of the Crocodile Legend Beast, Crocky. * He has feelings for Queen Crunket. * He was exiled because he stole Chi because of Crominus' persuader plant. He left because he didn't want the tribes go to war. * He is thought to be killed in This May Sting a Bit when he gave Cragger, Crominus and the rest of the heroes time to get out of the cave. however in episode 38 he found the heroes and the phoenixes. * He realised that if he and Crominus kept fighting for Crunket, then one of Chima's greatest warriors (Cragger) would not be born. * In the short "Shado Valious", he used the Shado Valious for: taking cupcakes out of the oven, cutting down trees near his hideout, as a fishing rod, and for tossing dirty socks with insects outside when scorpions are near his hideout. When the scorpions are repelled by the odor and the insects, Lavertus thinks the socks are trying to get back in. * In Episode 27, his helmet is seen frozen, foreshadowing his later return in Season 3. *Crominus hypnotized him to steal CHI out of the Lion Temple. * Lagravis is his brother. * Fluminox has a dislike of his wise cracking nature, however Flinx enjoys his company. Gallery of Variants |img2=Screen_Shot_2014-03-21_at_3.27.55_PM.png |txt2=Lavertus |img3=71Cqg0EqmqL-1._SL1500_.jpg |txt3=ShadoWind |img4 = Lavertus fire.jpg|txt4 = Fire variation}} Appearances * 70129 Lavertus' Twin Blade }} * 70134 Lavertus' Outland Base }} * 70140 Stinger Duel * 5004076 Minifigure Gift Set * Legends of Chima: The Animated Series : :* "The Warrior Within" :* "The Biggest Race Ever" :* "Gorillas Gone Wild" :* "Foxtrot" :* "The CHI Jackers" :* "Crocodile Tears" :* "Laval in Exile" :* "The Black Cloud" :* "For Chima!" :* "Into the Outlands" :* "A Tangled Web" :* "The Legend Thief" :* "The Eagle and The Bear" :* "Tooth or Consequences" :* "This May Sting a Bit" :* "Dreams of Fire" (Helmet only) :* "The Phoenix Has Landed" :* "A Spark of Hope" Gallery ShadoWind.png|ShadoWind on LEGO.com Shadow Wind.jpg|As ShadoWind Shadowwindspeedor.jpeg|ShadoWind on his Speedor LavertusinSeries.jpg|Lavertus as he appears in the series. Screen Shot 2014-01-08 at 5.18.32 PM.png Lavertus_con_chi.jpg|Lavertus with chi Screen_Shot_2014-04-07_at_9.13.44_AM.png|Using Golden Chi to save the others. Screen_Shot_2014-04-07_at_9.14.59_AM.png|Before being (supposedly) killed by the collapsing cave. Episode27ShadowindisalivehintImage.jpg|ShadoWind's helmet frozen, hinting to the fact that he is alive. Screen_Shot_2014-09-01_at_10.28.00_AM.png|His return in Season 3 Screen_Shot_2014-09-01_at_10.28.09_AM.png|With his last orb of Golden CHI Screen_Shot_2014-09-01_at_10.28.11_AM.png|Meeting Laval and friends in the Gorge of Eternal Depth Lagravis and lavertus.jpeg Shadowwind fire CHI!.jpg|Fire chi Wikia avatar.PNG Crominus and Lavertus.png References Category:Minifigures introduced in 2014 Category:Legends of Chima minifigures